The present invention relates to a barbecue, and, more particularly, to a barbecue smoker.
Conventionally, a user has to remove a cover from a barbecue in order to take out cooked food and/or add raw food in. The user has to carry the cover with one hand and take care of matters with the other hand, and this is inconvenient.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least to mitigate the above-mentioned problems.